


Little Wolf

by bmarktapley



Category: Being(s) in Love Series - R. Cooper, Little Wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmarktapley/pseuds/bmarktapley
Summary: A spur of the moment story that popped into my head, because I think about Little Wolf so often





	Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rispacooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/gifts).



I don't know how to do this, because I am an anonymous fan of R. Cooper, but here is some fandom, because her works deserve chronicles and chronicles of fandom, even if it is as horrible as mine. 

 

 

So every once in a while when things in Wolf’s Paw are getting hectic, and Nathaniel is too busy and almost never around, Tim gets the urge to run. He knows he belongs in Wolf’s Paw, and he would never leave for real, but memories of his uncle’s disappointment of him, and returning dreams of Luca terrorizing him become too overwhelming. He just needs to get out.  
  
But every single time before he runs, he simply can’t help himself. He has to go to Nathaniel and rub himself all over him, and nip him, and whine, and he’s begging for something, but he’s not sure what it is. They are both so breathless and helpless and unsure of why Tim is rubbing himself all over Nathaniel when they both know that Tim is going to tear himself away and run. Nathaniel will finally loosen his arms and let Tim go every single time, the masochistic bastard.  
  
The whole time Tim is running he knows that Nathaniel is going to be sitting back at home -or more likely taking on extra shifts at the department- and torturing himself the entire time with thoughts of helplessness, worry, and fear. Is Tim leaving for good this time? Was it his fault? Can Tim actually survive long-term in Wolf’s Paw? When things are going well in their relationship Nathaniel would never be asking these questions, but why does Tim still have to run? What is he whining and begging for as he heads off?  
  
Each time this happens Tim returns within a few hours, still with that needy look in his eye, like he’s asking for something but has no clue what it is. As soon as Nathaniel sees him everything gets really still, then Tim rushes to him, and no matter the surroundings he leaps into Nathaniel’s arms, clutching and whining and he tears Nathaniel apart with his scent of guilt for running, and that hint of need that Nathaniel can’t quite place.  
  
Then one time when Tim is rubbing himself all over Nathaniel and they both know that Tim is about to take off again Nathaniel starts feeling a little angry. He doesn’t know what has set it off the need to run this time, or why it keeps happening. Then Tim whines into his shoulder, and nips him. Nathaniel’s anger is suddenly so hot and without thinking he bites back hard. Tim goes perfectly still, and he lets out a keening sound, and his scent seems to say “more please!”  
  
Nathaniel realizes how hard he’s biting, and has no clue why he felt the urge, and he lets go and pulls back puzzled and a little horrified that he had lost it and bitten so hard, and there is blood. Tim is all movement now, giving Nathaniel a look that he can’t understand, and he is rushing out the door, but leaving behind that scent of more please. What is going on???  
  
This time when Tim returns, Nathaniel is in bed unsuccessfully trying to get some rest. Tim leaps into bed, and pulls Nathaniel’s arms around him clutching tight. Then he places the back of his neck beneath Nathaniel’s mouth right over the spot where there is still a raw mark, and he whines. Nathaniel licks the wound and whines back in apology for biting so hard. But that is not what Tim wants. He pushes Nathaniel back against the headboard and works feverishly to get him aroused and bring him off. Nathaniel comes all over Tim’s stomach, Tim looks him straight in the eye and rubs it in almost viciously, and then he is grabbing Nathaniel’s hand and pressing it hard to the to the mark on the back of his neck, and whining and there is that scent of more please. Something clicks in Nathaniel’s head. He couldn’t articulate it, but it’s there, and he is suddenly sure of something. He doesn’t say anything, but he rolls on top of Tim and slowly brings him off in return. Then he’s lying on top of Tim and their breathing slows down together, and they know there is unfinished business, but for now they both can finally sleep peacefully.  
  
The next time Tim feels the urge to run there is something new in the air. Nathaniel is still worried and careful as Tim rubs all over him, but there is something else, a hint of hesitant excitement? Nathaniel still lets Tim go, but Tim is staring at him the whole time he’s backing out the door. When he’s been gone for less than half an hour, Nathaniel can’t wait any longer. He strips and dashes out the door, shifting as he leaps off the porch, and he is tearing through the woods, tracking Tim’s scent effortlessly. He catches sight of Little Wolf streaking through the trees, and he runs even faster. He knows that he never could have caught up to Little Wolf unless he had wanted him to, and this knowledge has him running even faster yet.  
  
Then they reach a clearing and Little Wolf slows and then stops, turning to face Big Wolf who has also slowed to a walk now. Big Wolf is baring his teeth and growling. He is so big and intimidating and he is slowly stalking up to Little Wolf staring him down. Little Wolf is showing his neck, whining and putting off the more please scent in waves. Big Wolf pounces on him, and bites down hard. He is growling so loudly, what is it that he’s actually trying to say? Yes/yes/more please is all he can smell from Little Wolf.  
Big Wolf is still biting down and then he pulls on the ruff of Little Wolf’s neck, dragging him a bit in the direction of home. Little Wolf is up on his legs, pushing forward, and then Big Wolf has let go, but he is still growling and shoving into Little Wolf, and they are running back home. Big Wolf is breathing down on him, nipping at his flanks as they run, and frequently thudding into him. Then they are at the front porch, breathing hard and staring at each other. Are they facing off? What is this? Big Wolf lets out a howl that rocks through the night and vibrates through Little Wolf’s entire being.  
  
Then they are shifting back into human form, and Nathaniel is grabbing at Tim and pushing him into the bedroom. Nathaniel is still growling fiercely. Tim is silent, but he still smells like yes/please/more, and he’s letting himself be nearly carried and lifted into the bed. Nathaniel’s hands and teeth are all over Tim who is spread out on the bed. Then all at once, with no warning Nathaniel has thrust completely inside Tim and he is biting down hard again, right over Tim’s neck. Tim is howling, but he settles when Nathaniel pulls back and stares him in the eyes. He is still rocking into Tim, but he begins to speak. “You belong here. You are mine. You can run when you need to, but I will always follow and bring you back. Because Wolf’s Paw is yours, and you are mine.”  
  
And there you have it. Tim still needs to run sometimes, but Nathaniel has realized that even more than that, he needs Nathaniel to almost presumptuously chase after him and claim him, and not quite command him to come back, but show him that he is Nathaniel’s and Wolf’s Paw is theirs forever.


End file.
